The objectives of the plan are: 1) Development and implementation of a transfusion medicine curriculum in the UMDNJ system; 2) Development of computer-based learning and assessment programs; 3) Development of a transfusion medicine handbook for students and housestaff; 4) Organization and extension of resident teaching in transfusion medicine; 5) Organization and implementation of statewide education for the practicing physician; and, 6) Extension of the transfusion medicine curriculum and evaluation in surgery to the national level through the Association for Surgical Education. These objectives will be attained through a systematic review, modification, and institution of a basic curriculum in transfusion medicine. Specific sections to be expanded include surgery and transfusion, blood substitutes, and medical/legal aspects of transfusion medicine. A computer self-assessment program using Hypercard software for the MacIntosh computer will be developed for student and resident use. A transfusion medicine handbook that will bridge the gap between classroom learning and clinical experience will be developed. Elective and research opportunities for students and residents in both basic and clinical sciences will be developed. The plans are to initiate curriculum development first at the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School campus in Camden, then in the three other schools of the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey, thereby reaching over 300 students. A Roving Symposium in transfusion medicine designed to reach practicing physicians will be established and coordinated with the Academy of Medicine of New Jersey. Curriculum and evaluation ideas will be presented to and further developed at a national level through The Association for Surgical Education. The emphasis throughout the curriculum development will be on small group problem solving and integration of basic science concepts into the clinical arena.